


Flirt

by mattysones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Het, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: Rome was happy. He was very happy. Really, there was nothing like being able to grab a pair of hips and pull them to his own. He loved feeling a girl's legs wrapped around him, burying his face into a pair of breasts and just absorbing the warmth and softness of another body. This wasn't what he was really happy about though. He leaned forward to absorb that he was really sitting here with /her/ sitting on top of him.
Relationships: Germania/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I think was my first attempt at het porn and I let it drop whoops. I kind of like it though. Written in Oct 2011.

Rome was happy. He was very happy. Really, there was nothing like being able to grab a pair of hips and pull them to his own. He loved feeling a girl's legs wrapped around him, burying his face into a pair of breasts and just absorbing the warmth and softness of another body. This wasn't what he was really happy about though. He leaned forward to absorb that he was really sitting here with /her/ sitting on top of him, leaning back irritably and being all around uncomfortable and THAT he found amusing.

He grinned between the glorious pair of breasts against his cheek when he felt a rough smack against his shoulder, "Would you at least have the decency not to giggle?" Germania asked above him, and Rome peered up still glowing at his discovery. Germania was flushed and leaning away from him, palms against the grass and back arched and only half her armor on. She scowled, "Your beard itches."

"You are gorgeous." He said happily and ran a hand down her back. Germania rolled her eyes and tried to kick her way from under him but Rome had their legs locked and physically he was stronger.  
  
In a sword fight, she would probably win. That thought made Rome just a little more giddy than before. He flipped them over roughly and pressed his lips against her neck much to her swearing and struggling and he just laughed some more, "Really, why did you hide yourself?" he asked.

Germania looked away, squinting into the sky and tried to ignore his fingers touching the underside of her breasts, sensitive from constantly being bound, sensitive from the excitement thrumming through her. Rome was an attractive and worthy man. Her rival. But she was still a woman and she was not as frigid as people thought.

"Why do you think?" She asked, and closed her eyes when lips traced where fingers had been before, and she felt the heat starting in her loins, "We live in man's world. I would have been acknowledged as a great woman, but still a woman."

"Admit, I'm so amazing you're succumbing to my sexual prowess." Rome gloated and risked a gentle bite on her nipple, braced for the punishment and when there was none, he peered back up at his prize and found it in himself not to sing in victory. Germania refused to look back at him and her fingers played with the grass nervously.

No, not nervously. She didn't want to be the first to act.

"I won't rape you," Rome said, and propped himself on his hands to look down at her. She glanced back up to gauge his seriousness, and felt herself a little relieved to know he wasn't lying. Then he beamed, "But if you insist on being wooed like a true lady, I can do that." He said. Germania nearly punched him, and Rome turned his head to brace for the impact, but instead she settled for a firm knock on his chin.

"You won't be." She said as ambiguously as she could muster, and Rome looked like a pleased puppy.

She wasn't a virgin. When he leaned to kiss her, she took the initiative to lick his lips first and grabbed his dark hair to press him into her. Rome winced but his eyes were bright when he returned the favor to grab her blonde locks and tug her head back so he could lock his lips to her neck and suck until she felt like her nerves were being pulled from her chest. Her fingers curled around the back of his armor, unable to find purchase and finally something close to a whimper was pulled out of her throat.

"Always wanted to do that," Rome murmured when he pulled back and admired the bruise he'd left and the gasping as a result, "You damn well had me thinking I liked men for a while!"

"Not that would have been completely surprising," Germania responded throatily. Rome pouted.

"What does that mean?"

Germania responded by putting his hands on her breasts and kissing him deeply.

He reflexively squeezed before swiping his fingers over her nipples and opening his mouth in response. She moaned quietly, arching into his hands and moving her own down to the clasps of his armour at his sides.

"Get this off," She said, and Rome grinned and moved away to comply.

She took her time admiring him as he undressed. Germania could allow herself to appreciate him in a different way and not necessarily in the artistic way like Rome's writers were so fond of conveying. She decided they hadn't been touching nearly enough and as Rome struggled with the under clothes of his armor Germania ran her fingers over her own hips and touched her belly lightly. Rome pulled his undershirt off and happened to look over at the blonde beauty laying in front of him right when she touched the bruise on her neck and circled it before pressing down and moaning loudly.

He was suddenly a lot more inclined to get his battle skirt off quickly.

Germania yelped when she found a pile of Rome in her arms and him working quickly at her trouser that she had neglected to start on.

"Why do you have so many belts?" He asked irately, and she just smiled as much as her personality would let her (he would swear he saw it but it might have been the breeze and the blood rushing to his head). When he could pull her trousers down, he leaned to touch his lips to her hips. He brushed them lightly in an indiscernable pattern until he could hear her sucking in light breathes.

Rome pulled the leather down a bit until he could touch her thigh and run his fingers along the edge that he hadn't exposed yet. Just a bit of blonde hair was exposed now and he smiled just a little and blew a teasing breath at her.

Germania scowled, "Don't do that," She said, breathy, and spread her legs just a little. For comfort, not because she wanted him exactly where he was, she told herself.

He sat up and pulled the trousers off further until he realized she still had her boots tied on. He ignored them for the time being and instead admired the body in front of him, flushed and slight trembles ran through her.   
  
Germania met his eyes with her blue gaze and he smiled, "Really, a shame," he said and ducked down between her legs to spread her apart.

Germania gasped, because simply, she was used to ignoring that part of her anatomy but responded by spreading her legs as apart as her half-off trousers would let her. She shifted as she felt him petting her gently, easily because she was already damp, as if checking to make sure everything was in working order.

"You're playing," She said darkly, and Rome peeked up with smirk.

"So sorry." He said, and she didn't believe him for a moment.


End file.
